Entre las sombras el protector
by mara stand
Summary: Félix, un vampiro solitario  cambia  completamente su vida con la llegada de una inesperada compañera


bueno espero que les guste el primer capitulo de "Entre las sombras" quiero aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con twilight, lo unico que tienen en comun es que hay vampiros y humanos y bueno el romance .

otra cosa los personajes y la trama son mios ^^ espero que lean y hare lo posible por actualizar seguido

muchisisismas gracias por todo besos

* mara satand *

* * *

**_"el protector"_**

"No hay eternidad en la que se pueda ser completamente feliz, complicaciones, decisiones, deseos, egoísmo, amor, esperanza, desilusión y mucho mas. Simples "factores" que forman parte de la vida son capaces de cambiar en todo lo que creemos, no hay eternidad para ser feliz, y no hay vida para intentarlo".

* * *

Capitulo 1

El rescate del ángel

Félix Pov

Condenado a una eternidad en la oscuridad… limitado a vagar por cada diminuto, inestable y lúgubre espacio en las sombras, estaba completamente privado de la calidez de la luz del sol, sin contar con la presencia de algún individuo, hasta llegue a pensar que ni siquiera los insectos se acercaban, llegue a creer que todos aborrecían mi presencia, pero por un lado era mejor así, sin compañía , no tenia que recordar todo el tiempo lo que era.

A veces me aprovechaba de la situación, cuando en ocasiones una que otra ratita inocente se armaba de valor y pasaba cerca de mi, sin saber lo que le esperaba, no me gustaba hacerlo pero era necesario , aunque no saciaba mi apetito pero lo requería para poder camina, prefería una vaca en vez de un pequeño ratón, pero eso era casi imposible en la ciudad, había veces que me escabullía en los mataderos por las noches pero eso no era muy recurrente, lo que realmente me hacia falta era sangre humana pero había rehusado a beberla , no estaba dispuesto a terminar con la vida de nadie como habían hecho con la mía.

Hacía semanas que no me había alimentado bien, estaba débil,aunque si podía mantenerme en pie y caminar. Se me hacía imposible aguantar la sed así que me dirigí a las calles y comencé a buscar algún "aperitivo", un perro callejero, un gato o más asquerosas ratas, lo que fuera para poder mantenerme estable.

La noche ya era parte del paisaje lúgubre de la ciudad estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que pudiera salir y alimentarme.

Camine algunas horas antes de encontrar algo de comerahí había un perro durmiendo entre unas cajas, un animal desvalido seguramente habría estado buscando algo para alimentarse pero no tuvo mucha suerte al parecer, me dedico una mirada de tristeza. En sus ojos se notaba que no aguantaría mas, acabar con su vida no sería lo correcto, no obstante no lo dejaría sufrir mas, apagaría su vida y no tendría que sufrir por ello.

Me aproxime lenta y sigilosamente, no había nadie que pudiera advertir lo que estaba a punto de hacer; lo tome en brazos y pose mis labios en su cuello, el perro había quedado completamente inconsciente, sentí como mis colmillos atravesaban su piel y la calida sangre comenzaba a incorporarse en mi boca, poco a poco su vida se iba apagando, quedaba poca sangre por extraer y pese a que no fue demasiado ya me sentía mejor. Tenía las "energías" suficientes para mantenerme en pie por un tiempo. Deposite al perro en el mismo lugar en que antes dormía, estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa, me dispuse a caminar cuando escuche un grito; pertenecía a una mujer:

-¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor, ayuda! – grito aun mas fuerte de lo que había hecho antes

Corrí a través del callejón en dirección a los gritos, cuando llegue al final del callejón y pude ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, tome mucha más velocidad, por supuesto no podía alcanzar la velocidad sobre-humana por mi mala alimentación.

Habían tres hombres alrededor de una mujer, no la podía ver con claridad, pero cargaba algo en los brazos "las compras" supuse. Los tres hombres la rodeaban con armas en las manos y ella quedaba sin oportunidad de huir, no había duda de que era un asalto. El hombre mas grande que estaba al frente de ella trato de quitarle un bolso que traía, ella forcejeó y en ningún momento soltó las "compras".

-¡NO! es el único dinero que tengo -dijo- ¡por favor, no!

El hombre no dio su brazo a torcer y comenzó a empujarla con más fuerza, pero ella tampoco se rendiría con tanta facilidad.

Uno de los otros hombres que llevaba una chaqueta negra y jeans azules se acerco y le dio una estocada en el abdomen, la mujer callo al suelo sin soltar su bolso, ni lo que supuse eran las compras.

¿Por qué no lo soltaba? ¿Era eso más preciado que su vida?

–Eso no lo entiendo- ya estaba bastante cerca como para que me escucharan cuando gritara y no dude en hacerlo.

— ¡PAREN!... ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ! — les grite.

Los hombres se voltearon a ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir su "diversión", sus miradas eran hostiles llenas de rencor, maldad y odio, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué les habrá hecho aquella mujer?

— No es asunto tuyo niñito – dijo el hombre mas pequeño esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Niñito? ¿Yo? ellos parecían de al menos unos diecisiete o dieciocho años y ¿yo era el niñito? me hubiese gustado decirles que tenia ciento diecinueve años pero eso seria motivo de burla para ellos, así que solo me limite a decir que tenia veinticuatro lo cual era verdad en cierto modo, tenia veinticuatro años cuando "morí", pero ellos no sabían eso ni tampoco sabían que era mas fuerte que ellos.

— ¿Qué les hanhecho? — pregunte.

Apunte a la mujer, pero cuando la mire detenidamente me di cuenta de que no tendría mas de veinte años, me miraba un poco aliviada y posando una mano en su vientre por causa de la estocada que acababa de recibir, el olor de la sangre comenzaba a emanar y quemar mi garganta, pero era soportable, siempre lo fue, por lo menos hasta ahora, nunca había tenido la "tentación" tan cerca de mí. Pero eso, no sería motivo para que haga algo incorrecto y mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

- No es asunto tuyo –grito colérico y furioso el que yo supuse era el líder.

Me acerque para golpearlo, tenia que hacer algo y no había otra manera de hacerlo, pero me detuvo un llanto, no era de la muchacha y no había nadie alrededor, y me di cuenta que lo que yo creí eran las compras realmente no lo eran, era un bebé de aproximadamente un año, mi furia creció, los mire horrorizado.

¿Cómo podían atacar a una mujer indefensa con un bebé en brazos? eran unos demonios incluso peor que yo. El mas alto con el que había cruzado mas palabras miro a la mujer y al bebé.

- ¡CALLALA! –le grito

Ya no aguantaría más, y mi ira se desbordo, me lancé para atacar.

- ¡TU CALLATE! – grite antes de dar el primer golpe que lo lanzo al suelo, en respuesta los otros dos se arrojaron hacia mi con miradas feroces – muy cobardes para atacar de a uno- pensé – pero muy idiotas para atacar de frente.

Tome al mas pequeño por el brazo y lo golpee en la espalda, se

desplomo en el suelo, los otros dos, el "líder" y el flacucho de chaqueta negra, comenzaron a dar puñetazos por doquier. Como era de esperar ninguno dio en el blanco, cuando golpee al flacucho, este soltó un gemido de dolor quedando tirado en el suelo, el "líder" como el cobarde que era, deserto,dejando a sus supuestos amigos atrás.

Me tomo casi un minuto tranquilizarme pero tenia que hacerlo, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que la furia me llevara a un estado de inconciencia y hacerle daño a la muchacha necesitaba tranquilizarme, había sangra humana regada en el suelo, su olor dulce calaba en mi ser y la sed crecía cada vez mas fuerte

—Tranquilízate –me aconseje.

Me dirigí donde estaba la muchacha. Era tarde, no había mucho que hacer la muchacha tenía una gran hemorragia por la estocada en el abdomen, ella aun seguía consiente, la mire, estaba completamente perplejo, su mirada era de ternura y agradecimiento en vez de miedo ¿ella estaba feliz? como podía ser esto sila acababan de atacar y ella estaba ¿feliz?

- Vamos te ayudare- dije.

- No gracias…- sonrió – ya es demasiado tarde para mi –decía

mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas.

- No, no es tarde-contradije, el olor de su sangre dulce se volvía más y mas intenso, pero la mujer no se retracto tomó mis manos y deposito a su bebé en mis brazos.

- Cuídala – dijo con desgana, por el cansancio de la perdida de sangre – es lo mas preciado que tengo… mi pequeña Emma… cuídala por favor.

-Pero yo…- quise protestar pero no me dejo terminar tapo mi boca con sus dedos ensangrentados, teniéndola tan cerca el deseo volvía a ser parte de mi, pero había rehusado a beber sangre humana, no podía dejar que el deseo ganara, para mi suerte tenia mas sentido común que deseo.

- Solo te pido una cosa… dile que mi nombre es Sophia… que la amo y que siempre lo haré… dile que ella es lo que siempre quise en mi vida y que nunca me habría arrepentido de haberla tenido.

- Mi nombre es Félix -dije eso fue lo único que salio de mis labios, no había tomado la decisión de cuidarla, pero no iba a dejar que entregara su hija a un extraño, por lo menos tenia que conocer mi nombre

– Félix Berreth.

- Gracias Félix –dijo ya sin aliento.

Me dedico una débil sonrisa y me entrego el bolso que habían tratado de robarle

– Por favor… cuídala.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, fue la conversación más tortuosa que había tenido jamás con la constante sed, pero supe contenerme, tome a la bebé y corrí con ella, ya no lloraba, estaba tranquila y reposando ya aliviada en mis brazos.

* * *

la histora completa esta dedicada a mis tres amigas betza! nami y yorky a las cuales quiero mucho!

pero los capitulos tambien seran dedicados ! en esta ocacion a cristabella-cullen el primer capi es para ti ^^

¿ por qué lo dedico? pues lo dedico por q su fic fue lo primero q lei en cuanto me tope con esta pag hehe me gusto mucho ! se los recomiendo se llama "amor, recuerdame" es un fic de twilight buenoo esoop espero de verdad les guste ya saben cualquier duda por mensaje ^^

gracias a todas (os) los que lean, de verdad me hacen happy happy ^^ y si dejan reviews mejor hehe

****besos****


End file.
